inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sayonara Kako no Ore
'Sayonara Kako no Ore '(さよなら過去の俺 lit. Farewell, My old Self) là bài hát nhân vật của Tsurugi Kyousuke và Kariya Masaki. Bài hát này được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Oohora Takeshi và Tai Yuuki. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 俺の敵は 「辛い記憶」 忘れたいのに ふとしたときに いきなりまぶたの裏に 過去の悪夢が フラッシュバッlク 不安が襲い出すけどl 俺たちが生きてるのは 終わった過去じゃない！ 現在（いま）この場所だ！ 目を開きまわり見れば 笑って囲んでる！ 仲間がここにいるぜ！ 俺は勝てた 「過去の俺」に アツい太陽 優しい風に 出逢い　共に闘って 自分ひとりじゃ かなわなかった 過去を克服できたぜ！ 俺たちは変われるのさ！ さよなら過去の俺 ありがとう！みんな！ 最後まであきらめなきゃ 笑える明日がくる！ 負けるな！「現在（いま）の自分」 俺の敵は 「辛い記憶」 俺たちが生きてるのは 終わった過去じゃない！ 現在（いま）この場所だ！ 目を開きまわり見れば 笑って囲んでる！ 仲間がここにいるぜ！ Romaji ore no teki wa “tsurai kioku” wasuretai no ni futoshita toki ni ikinari mabuta no ura ni kako no akumu ga FURASSHUBAKKU fuan ga osoi dasu kedo oretachi ga ikiteru no wa owatta kako ja nai ima kono basho da! me wo akimawari mireba waratte kakonderu! nakama ga koko ni iru ze! ore wa kateta “kako no ore” ni ATSUI taiyou yasashii kaze ni deai tomo ni tatakatte jibun hitori ja kanawanakatta kako wo kokufuku dekita ze! oretachi wa kawareru no sa! sayonara kako no ore arigatou! minna! saigo made akiramenakya waraeru ashita ga kuru! makeru na! “ima no jibun” ore no teki wa “tsurai kioku” oretachi ga ikiteru no wa owatta kako ja nai ima kono basho da! me wo akimawari mireba waratte kakonderu! nakama ga koko ni iru ze! Tiếng Anh My enemy is my “painful memories” I want to forget it I want to put it behind me Suddenly put it behind my eyelids Nightmares of the past flashback in me Anxiety tries to overcome me But we’re alive not because of the past that’s been done with It’s because of where we are now! If I open my eyes and look around I’m surrounded by smiles! My friends are here! I’ve won over “my past self” The hot sun and gentle wind We meet and fight alongside I wouldn’t have been a match for them by myself I’ve overcome my past! We can change! Farewell, my old self Thank you! Everyone! As long as I don’t give up to the very end A tomorrow where I can smile will come! Don’t give up! “My current self” My enemy is my “painful memories” But we’re alive not because of the past that’s been done with It’s because of where we are now! If I open my eyes and look around I’m surrounded by smiles! My friends are here! Tiếng Việt Kẻ thù của tôi là "Những ký ức đau buồn" của tôi Tôi muốn quên chúng đi Tôi muốn để chúng lại phía sau Ác mộng từ quá khứ Xuất hiện lại trong tâm trí tôi Nỗi lo âu cố bám lấy tôi Nhưng chúng ta vẫn sống không phải là vì những gì đã làm trong quá khứ Mà là vì chúng ta đang ở đây Nếu tôi mở mắt và nhìn quanh Xung quanh tôi là những nụ cười Bạn bè tôi, họ đã ở đây cả rồi! Tôi đã thắng được "Con nguoi tôi quá khứ Mặt trời nóng bỏng Và cơn gió nhẹ nhàng Chúng ta gặp và chiến đấu cùng nhau Nếu không nhờ họ, tôi đã không có một trận đấu bởi bản thân tôi Tôi đã vượt qua quá khứ của mình! Chúng ta có thể thay đổi! Tạm biệt, con người tôi trước kia Cảm ơn mọi người! Chừng nào tôi không bỏ cuộc cho đến phút cuối cùng Một ngày mai tươi đẹp sẽ đến Đừng bỏ cuộc! "Bản thân tôi hiện giờ! Nhưng chúng ta vẫn sống không phải là vì những gì đã làm trong quá khứ Mà là vì chúng ta đang ở đây Nếu tôi mở mắt và nhìn quanh Xung quanh tôi là những nụ cười Bạn bè tôi, họ đã ở đây cả rồi! Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật